<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all started with a game by HaleV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520708">It all started with a game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleV/pseuds/HaleV'>HaleV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleV/pseuds/HaleV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made the KenmaxTsukki ship by mistake and after thinking about it, it started to make sense in my head. I haven’t seen a fic with this ship so I made my own. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KenmaxTsukishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all started with a game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeda-sensei just received the email he was waiting for and rushed to the gymnasium after he printed it. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the Karasuno boys were doing their normal training. Coach Ukai told the boys to stop for a moment because he has something to tell them. While the boys gathered around him, Kiyoko and Yachi were handing them the water bottles and towels. A few seconds before coach Ukai opened his mouth to talk the door opened. Takeda-sensei, out of breath, was handling the print to Ukai.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh you received the confirmation. I was about to tell them about this” said Ukai with a smile on his face. </p><p>The boys looked at both of them confused.</p><p>“ We’re are going on a training camp in Tokyo this weekend“ said Takeda-sensei. Sensei told them all the details and left. The boys were exited to train again with the other teams, except for Tsukishima who didn’t wanted to meet again with Kuroo and Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>The weekend has come and the boys gathered in front of the school at 5 am. After 5 hours they finally arrived at the training camp where they met up once again with the city boys. </p><p> </p><p>After the training was over Tsukishima sat on the stairs and started playing video games. Kenma, followed by Lev, was heading to a vending machine but he saw Tsukishima. With the distance reducing between them, Kenma noticed that the blonde boy was playing a game. His eyes started to sparkle when he saw the game the other boy was playing.</p><p> </p><p>“ Um.. you are playing this game too?” asked Kenma.</p><p>“ Well yes” said the blonde boy.</p><p>“ What level are you on?” asked the short boy.</p><p>“ 54” said Tsukishima and noticed that the boy was sitting next to him on the stairs watching his phone.</p><p>“ What? I can’t pass the level 49” said Kenma with admiration looking into the blonde boys eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt a little weird being this close the the setter, especially when he was looking into his eyes. Kenma kept looking at him playing and clearing another level. They suddenly heard one of the managers calling them for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hey..um..after dinner..would you want to come to my room to help me clear that level? I’ve been struggling for days.” said Kenma blushing.</p><p>Tsukki hesitated for a moment but when he saw the boy blushing he gave in and said yes.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner Tsukishima headed to the setter’s room. He felt something weird. We was...excited? On his way to the room he suddenly remembered the cute look Kenma had when he was watching him play. And how he blushed when he asked him to come to his room. Tsuki blushed at his thoughts. When he finally reached the room his heart skipped a beat. Why? He asked himself. Kenma’s cute look crossed his mind again. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was wait for the tall blonde boy to show up. He kept thinking about how good he was at this game, about how good he looked playing. Wait what? He said for himself and started blushing. A few seconds later he heard a knock on the door. It was Tsukishima. Kenma opened the door to allow him to enter. They sat on the bed and started playing. Kenma kept looking at the other boy with admiration. He looks so cool when he’s explaining games and he’s actually handsome,though Kenma. His heart skipped a beat and he started blushing.</p><p> </p><p>After explaining Tsukishima handed the phone back and kept looking at the short boy who was playing with an excited look on his face and a slight blush in his cheeks. He looks cute, Tsukki though. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh the phone’s about to die” said the short boy. Kenma leaned over Tsukishima to get the charger. Tsuki just noticed the others boy hand on his thigh and started blushing. Kenma realized what he just did and removed his hand of the blonde boy’s thigh. Kenma blushed and apologize.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two Kenma started playing again and Tsukki was looking at him. Their arms were touching and Tsuki felt his heart beating faster. He looked away for a second and then turned back to face Kenma. But they ended up looking in each other’s eyes. They kept the eye contact for a few seconds and then turned away blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do I..?No way” Tsukki though for himself. He turned back just to lock looks again with the short boy. But this time they blushed intensively. Tsukki felt his heart beating faster and faster. “ So I do like him” he thought. They kept looking at each other. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukki couldn’t bear it anymore and placed his hand on the the other boy cheeck and he kissed his soft lips. After he realized what he just did he took his hand off and started looking at the door. “ Omg what did I just did? What will he say? Why I kissed him? Maybe I misunderstood something. Why he doesn’t say anything?” Tsukki kept thinking while looking at the door when he suddenly feels something. The short boy placed his left hand on his thigh and the right one on his cheek, leading him to turn his face. And suddenly he felt his lips being pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you too” said Kenma blushing. Tsukishima was shocked at what just happened. “ I can’t believe he likes me ” though for himself while looking at the blushing boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki smiled and placed the smaller boy on his lap and they started kissing intensively. Kenma took of his T-shirt while Tsukki took off his glasses. After that they continued kissing, biting each other’s lips, fighting with their tongues. Tsukki pinned Kenma down and the smaller boy helped him took his shirt off. Tsukishima started kissing Kenma’s neck while slowly touching the shorter’s boy body. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma started blushing more and converd his face with one of his hands while Tsukki was kissing and licking the rest of his body. A soft moan left Kenma’s lips and Tsukki stopped for a moment to look at the cute boy beneath him and started smirking. Tsukki brought his head closer to the other boy’s  and started blowing hot air into his air and said “I really like you” which made Kenma moan again. </p><p>I think we all can tell what happened next. </p><p> </p><p>                                 [ THE END ]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic that I wrote and English is not my first language so please be gentle with me. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it. Should I continue this fic?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>